24fandomcom-20200223-history
Teri Bauer
Teri Bauer was the wife of Jack Bauer and mother of Kim Bauer. She was killed during Day 1. Before Day 1 : View Teri Bauer's profile at Character profiles. Teri was born thirty-four years before Day 1. She had a sister named Carol. Teri obtained her B.A. in Painting from the Rhode Island School of Design and went on to gain a Master of Fine Arts in Art Practice from University of California, Berkeley. Her first place of employment was as a restorative assistant at the Offizi Galleria in Florence, Italy. That was followed by a time as an art conservator at the Isabella Gardner Museum in Boston, and later as a colorist for Dark Horse Comics. Teri then went on to work for the Greenpeace organization as an advertising art director before becoming employed by the Santa Monica Gallery as an assistant to the director, and later a consultant to the director at the Los Angeles County Museum. Teri was later an installation assistant curator at the Museum of Contemporary Art in Los Angeles, followed by a graphic artist for Chiat/Day Advertising and L.A. Design, and the creative director for Click California Design. Her last job was as partner and head designer for her own company, Graphic Eye, working with her friend Kitty. Teri married Jack Bauer and the couple had a daughter named Kimberly. She also had a friend named Yvonne, whose birthday was marked in her planner. Jack was a federal agent who eventually began working for the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit. The secretive nature of Jack's job, put a lot of stress on their marriage, leading to a break-up. Teri eventually asked Jack to move out, which put her at odds with Kim. Even when Jack moved back in six months later to try to repair their marriage, Kim was still resentful towards Teri. During the separation, Teri dated Dr. Phil Parslow, a close friend, but decided not to enter a relationship with him for the sake of her marriage and her family. On Sunday before Day 1, Teri and Jack spent an evening at a boardwalk in Venice. Day 1 Shortly after midnight, Kim snuck out of the house. Immediately afterwards, Jack was called into a meeting at CTU, leaving Teri to try to figure out where Kim went. Alan York, the father of Kim's friend Janet, called and told her his daughter was also missing. Teri had Jack acquire Kim's email password, where she learned that Kim and Janet were meeting some college boys at Paladio Furniture. Alan drove by to pick her up to go to the store, but by the time they got there, the girls were gone, having left Janet's car behind. Alan found an empty condom wrapper inside, and the two began searching the store for clues to where the girls might be. Jack called Teri and she informed him that the girls weren't at the store. She asked him to help her look for them, but he said he was busy with other bad things that were happening. Teri told him she and Alan were going to wait for the girls to return for the car. Finding the name of the store owner, Teri called Nina Myers and coaxed her into finding her Mr. Nowrasteh's phone number. He wasn't home, so she left a message on his machine. Teri and Alan tidied the store up a bit until Kim called and told Teri she was at a party and would be home as soon as she could get a ride. Kim ended her conversation by telling her she loved her, which left Teri feeling suspicious, as she never said that to her. Later, Teri was kidnapped and held with her daughter. When Eli Stram threatened to rape Kim, Teri offered herself instead. Before being rescued by her husband, Teri was forced to shoot two people. disguised as Alan York.]] Resting at a CTU safe house, Teri discovered that she was pregnant with her husband's baby and also found out that Jack had been involved with Nina Myers while they were separated. Teri was almost kidnapped again from the safe house, but was able to escape with her daughter. Whilst seeing if the people chasing them were behind them, the car which Kim was in fell down the side of a hill and Teri assumed that she was dead. After that, Teri experienced Dissociative Amnesia (due to the traumatic event that just occurred) and was unable to remember anything about her life. She eventually regained her memory and was taken to CTU Los Angeles. She badgered Nina and Tony and George Mason about the whereabouts of Jack, until Mason handed her over to his assistant, Rebecca. Rebecca couldn't handle her for long, as she continued to inquire everyone about Jack. When she discovered that Nina Myers was a mole, Nina tied her up and shot her. Jack found her body later after capturing Myers. Memorable quotes * Kim Bauer: What if Gaines' men got to him first? (Referring to Rick) * Teri Bauer: Well, then he'd be dead and they'd be carrying him out in a body bag. *'Teri Bauer:' (to Kim) I think your father is the best man I've ever known, but he can be . . . difficult - and his job doesn't make it any easier. * Nina Myers: I'm sorry, Teri, this must be a terrible time to learn all of this. (Referring to Jack and Nina's affair) * '''Teri Bauer:' What would be a good time to learn all of this? * Nina Myers: I think we need to take a break, Teri. * Teri Bauer: I think you need to do your job Nina, isn't that what you're supposed to be doing? * Nina Myers: I wish it were that simple, Teri. * Teri Bauer: Well things tend to get complicated when you screw your boss. * Nina Myers: This isn't working. * Teri Bauer: No, it isn't. * Teri Bauer: Jack, you're going to be a father. Again. * Jack Bauer: What are you saying, that you're pregnant? * Teri Bauer: Well, yes, that's usually the way it works, Jack. * Teri Bauer: (her last line) That's alright, Nina, I know you're busy. I'm gonna let you get back to work. Background information and notes * Teri is one of only four characters to appear in every episode of her only season; Chase Edmunds in Season 3, as well as Tom Lennox and Nadia Yassir in Season 6 are the others. * She is the only deceased character to be mentioned in all six seasons. Appearances Before Day 1 * Day Zero Day 1 Bauer, Teri Bauer, Teri Bauer, Teri